THE HYUUGA'S FAMILY
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: Ini bukan tentang awal atau akhir, pun bukan tentang khayal atau takdir. Ini bukan tentang kau dan aku, tapi kita. Cinta kita.


**THE HYUUGA'S FAMILY**

Ini bukan tentang awal atau akhir, pun bukan tentang khayal atau takdir.

Ini bukan tentang kau dan aku, tapi kita. Cinta kita.

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : M (biar aman)

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AR, Semi Canon, MissTypo(s), Alur Lambat, OOC, dll.

SREK! Terdengar suara fusuma digeser dengan sangat kasar.

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 4 tahun masuk ke dalam kamar orang tuanya sambil berlari. Rambutnya lurus sepanjang pundak berwarna hitam kelam. Matanya berwarna lavender dinaungi alis yang tidak terlalu tebal. Dan wajah tirusnya yang tampan berhiaskan bibir tipis dan hidung mancung bagai dipahat oleh malaikat.

"Ohayou, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan!" jeritan manja bocah laki-laki itu seakan menusuk gendang telinga kedua orang tuanya.

Sang ayah segera menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Kemudian sang ibu ikut menyusup ke dalam kain tebal bercorak mega mendung berwarna ungu muda itu.

"Errrgghh...! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Okinasai...!" sekali lagi teriakan itu terdengar. Sedikit lebih nyaring, lebih tegas, tapi lebih manja. Dan kali ini diikuti dengan gerakan menarik selimut tebal itu, agar ayah bundanya segera terbangun karena kedinginan.

Akan tetapi, reaksi yang diperlihatkan sepasang suami istri itu ternyata di luar dugaan sang anak. Mereka berdua justru saling berpelukan lebih erat seakan tak ada suatu apapun yang mampu memisahkan.

"Kalian mau membuat adik untukku ya?" sebuah pertanyaan sederhana terlontar dari bibir sang pemuda kecil berwajah tampan dengan ekspresi polos tanpa dosa.

Iya. Pertanyaan itu memang sederhana. Namun tidak jika yang mengucapkannya seorang anak berumur 4 tahun, iya kan?

Refleks kedua manusia dewasa berbeda gender itu tersentak kaget. Sang ibu segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria tampan di sampingnya. Sedangkan sang ayah masih terbaring sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Dari mana kau belajar hal seperti itu, Bocah?" tanya pria bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu dengan suara geram.

"Hana-bachan yang bilang! Katanya kalo Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan berpelukan erat, berarti kalian sedang membuat adik untukku!" jawab bocah kecil itu polos.

'Hanabi! Awas kau...!' batin Neji geram menahan malu.

"A-Akira-kun...!" panggil Hinata sambil meraih tangan mungil putra semata wayangnya.

Akira mengenggam jemari ibunya. Kemudian duduk di atas pangkuan sang bunda dengan manja, dan bersandar pada bahu wanita cantik itu sambil memeluk leher jenjangnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak kurus milik wanita bersurai indigo itu. Tangan kecilnya pun menggenggam helaian halus nan panjang berwarna indigo, memutar-mutar jemarinya hingga membuat rambut sang ibu terpilin.

"Jangan macam-macam pada istriku, Anak Muda!" cetus Neji ketus, cemburu melihat tingkah manja sang anak yang menurutnya agak –sangat– berlebihan.

"Biar! Dia kan ibuku!" timpal Akira tak mau kalah.

"Hn!" sang ayah hanya menggumam pelan. Namun terdengar sangat tegas hingga membuat nyali putranya menciut dan memeluk sang bunda semakin erat karena takut.

"Hn...," kali ini Hinata yang menggumam, tapi dengan suara lirih sambil melirik suaminya.

Salah satu tangan Hinata terulur ke bawah selimut, menggenggam tangan suaminya lembut, sementara tangan yang satunya masih memeluk sang buah hati dengan erat. Genggaman tangan Hinata pada jemari Neji selalu berhasil meredam emosi pria bermata putih itu. Apalagi jika genggaman tangan itu diiringi senyuman hangat seperti yang sekarang dia lihat.

'Oh, Kami-Sama..., beruntungnya aku memiliki istri sebaik dia...,' batin Neji sambil memandang wajah istrinya yang tersenyum manis itu.

"Kaa-chan...," panggil Akira dengan nada merengek. "Kapan aku punya adik? Teman-temanku semuanya punya adik!" pinta Akira sambil merajuk kian manja.

"I-iya, Akira-kun..., se-sebentar lagi...," Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Neji untuk mengelus rambut putranya yang tampan itu.

Neji bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk bersila di samping Hinata yang sibuk memegangi Akira yang bergelayut manja sambil masih memainkan helaian halus berwarna indigo itu.

"Hentikan jemarimu itu, Anak Muda! Kau menjambak rambut ibumu!" Neji mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih jemari mungil 'fotocopy'-nya. "Sini kau!"

Sedetik kemudian Akira berpindah tempat ke pangkuan ayahnya. Tangan kecilnya meraih pundak ayahnya, berusaha melingkarkannya ke belakang punggung kekar itu. Dada bidang sang ayah yang telanjang membuatnya tidak nyaman, tapi terasa lebih hangat dan aman.

"Tou-san ingin tanya," ujar Neji sambil memeluk erat putra tersayangnya. "Kau ingin adik laki-laki atau perempuan?" lanjut Neji bertanya, sambil melirik ke arah Hinata, menyeringai tipis menggoda wanita itu.

"Perempuan!" jawab Akira spontan. "Yang cantik seperti Kaa-chan!" sambungnya kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang.

Senyuman nakal terukir jelas di wajah tampan Neji. "Anak pintar!" puji Neji kepada Akira.

Hinata menunduk jengah saat melihat ekspresi berjuta makna di wajah suami tercintanya. Kedua pipinya memerah saga, menahan malu.

"Kenapa wajah Kaa-chan merah? Apa Kaa-chan sakit?" tanya Akira dengan nada cemas, saat menoleh dan mendapati wajah ayu sang bunda merona.

"I-iie, Akira-kun," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum, mencoba memasang ekspresi 'biasa saja' walau masih di bawah pengaruh tatapan mata sang suami.

"Walaupun wajah Kaa-san merah, tapi dia tetap cantik, kan?" tanya Neji agak berbisik pada anaknya, melirik Hinata.

Tanpa sempat memasang tedeng aling-aling, wajah Hinata semakin merona mendengar pujian yang diucapkan dengan intonasi penuh godaan oleh suaminya itu.

"Hai! Kaachan wa totemo kirei deshou!" jawab Akira mantap. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih helaian indigo sepanjang pinggang milik sang bunda.

"Itulah yang membuat Tou-san jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya," ujar Neji lirih. Tatapan matanya melembut.

"Ka-kapan...?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, terkejut mendengar ucapan Neji.

"Saat aku seusia anak kita, Hinata," jawab Neji sambil tersenyum. "Saat ulang tahunmu yang ketiga," lanjutnya sambil meraih tubuh wanita itu dan menguncinya dalam pelukan.

Melihat kedua orang tuanya saling memandang dan bertatapan mata, bocah kecil itu mencari celah karena merasa diabaikan. Spontan dia mencium pipi sang ibu sambil mendorong pundak sang ayah agar menjauh.

"Errrghh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku, Anak muda?!" Neji menarik wajah putranya agar mendekat ke wajahnya sendiri, lalu mencium kepala anak bersurai hitam itu.

"Ugh...," rajuk Akira kesal karena belum puas mencium pipi ibunya yang chubby.

Hinata tersenyum melihat sikap posesif suami tercintanya dan tingkah manja anak kesayangannya. Dia meraih kepala Akira, lalu mencium kening bocah itu dengan lembut. Tanpa peduli pada tatapan iri sang suami yang melihatnya memanjakan sang anak.

Namun sedetik kemudian, dia pun mengecup bibir tipis pria tampan bersurai panjang itu. Memang hanya sekedar kecupan, tapi sangat efektif untuk meredam cemburu yang berriak di hatinya. Neji tersenyum sesaat setelah Hinata melepaskan kecupan singkatnya karena melihat ekspresi malu-malu istrinya yang cantik itu.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita keluar! Sepertinya hari ini sangat cerah!" ajak Neji sambil berdiri, masih menggendong Akira.

"Apakah hari ini Tou-chan akan pergi?" tanya Akira sambil menggenggam beberapa helai rambut ayahnya.

"Iie, doushite?" Neji balik bertanya. Dia menurunkan Akira dan membiarkan anak itu berjalan sendiri.

"Ajari aku jyuuken, ya!" pinta Akira bersemangat.

"Hn, tapi kau harus sarapan lebih banyak!" ujar Neji sambil menyentuh hidung mungil Akira.

"Berarti Kaa-chan harus masak lebih banyak! Karena Tou-chan juga harus makan banyak!" cetus duplikat Neji sambil menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Ha-hai, Akira-kun...," sahut Hinata sambil sibuk merapikan futon dan melipat selimut.

Neji hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah manja putra semata wayangnya itu. Kemudian dia membalikkan badan, menunggu Hinata. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada istrinya yang cantik itu.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu meraih jemari suaminya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Sementara Akira telah berlari keluar rumah penuh semangat.

_**_ SKIP _**_

"Ohayou, Tou-sama, Hanabi," sapa Neji pada ayah mertua dan adik iparnya saat memasuki ruang latihan.

"O-ohayou, Tou-san, Hana-chan" kali ini Hinata yang bersuara sambil membungkukkan badan.

"O-ohayou, O-Ojii-chan..., Hana-bachan..., " tak ketinggalan Akira ikut memberi salam.

"Hn, ohayou," balas Hiashi tanpa menoleh, tapi sempat melirik pada sosok mungil di belakang menantunya, entah mengapa.

"Ohayou, minna...! Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Tehnya sudah dingin," seru Hanabi membalas sapaan keluarga kakaknya.

"Okurete sumimasen," lanjut Neji sambil agak membungkukkan badan. Pun Hinata di sampingnya. Sementara Akira bersembunyi di belakang sang ayah.

"Pasti gara-gara dia!" ujar pria paruh baya itu datar, lalu menyesap pelan teh hijau hangat dari dalam cangkir di tangannya.

"Go-gomen nasai, O-Ojii-chan...," bisik anak kecil itu takut, sedikit mengintip dari balik tubuh kekar ayahnya sambil mencengkeram lapisan luar celana sang ayah hingga kain hitam kecoklatan itu terlipat tak beraturan.

"Kemari kau, Bocah kecil!" perintah sang kakek dengan tegas sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Neji menyentuh jemari mungil yang meremas pakaiannya, dengan lembut melepaskan remasan jemari mungil itu dari sana. Putra semata wayangnya mendongak, menatap wajah sang ayah meminta perlindungan. Namun pria tampan bersurai panjang itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Melihat tidak ada dukungan dari sang ayah, bocah kecil itu menoleh ke arah sang bunda. Namun ternyata juga nihil harapan karena Hinata sendiri beringsut ke belakang Neji.

Akhirnya, dengan langkah gontai Akira berjalan pelan menuju sang kakek yang kini mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Dengan ragu karena merasa takut, dia meraih jemari kakeknya.

"Duduklah di sebelah jii-san, Akira!" Hiashi menarik cucunya, kemudian mendudukannya di samping kanannya. "Katakan! Kenapa kau membuat ayah dan ibumu terlambat?" lanjutnya mengintrogasi.

"Ano..., O-Ojii-chan..., tadi Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan..., mmh...," Akira melirik ke arah kedua orang tuanya, sambil berpikir untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan alasannya. "Sa-saat aku membangunkan mereka, mmh..., me-mereka malah berpelukan semakin erat...," papar Akira gugup.

Akan tetapi tidak segugup kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang berusaha menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang memerah. Neji memandang 'fotocopy'nya dengan tatapan tajam, seakan ingin men-jyuuken bocah berwajah innocent itu. Membuat bocah kecil itu beringsut merapat kepada sang kakek. Sementara Hinata nyaris terjatuh jika tidak segera berpegangan pada lengan Neji yang dengan sigap menahan tubuh mungilnya.

Hanabi terkekeh mendengar jawaban Akira. Apalagi bocah laki-laki itu mengucapkannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan intonasi yang polos. Dia bahkan nyaris tertawa melihat tubuh kakak perempuannya mendadak terhuyung ke arah kakak iparnya.

"Hn, hontou ka?" tanya Hiashi sambil melirik tajam ke arah putri sulung dan menantunya. Sudut bibirnya agak tertarik membentuk senyum tipis.

"Ho-hontou desu, O-Ojii-chan...," jawab Akira sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Hn. Mungkin kau akan punya adik. Kau mau punya adik?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada datar, sambil menyesap kembali teh hijaunya yang mulai dingin.

"Eh?! Ho-hontou ka? Iya, aku ingin sekali punya adik, Ojii-chan! Aku ingin adik perempuan!" jawab Akira antusias. Dia bahkan mengucapkannya dengan wajah berbinar.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Entah malu, bingung, takut, atau apapun emosi yang berkecamuk di benaknya saat ini. Yang pasti dia benar-benar sweatdrop melihat tingkah duplikatnya. Di sisi lain, dia sendiri harus menjadi sandaran sang istri yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya sambil mendekap lengan kekarnya.

"Anakmu naif sekali, Neji. Persis seperti dirimu saat kau masih kecil. Iya kan, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi sambil mengelus kepala bocah kecil yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tou-sama," Neji hanya menunduk menanggapi komentar sang ayah mertua. Malu.

"To-Tou-san...," cicit Hinata lirih sambil mencengkeram lengan baju suaminya semakin erat untuk menyalurkan kegugupannya.

"Baiklah! Kau berlatihlah dulu bersama Hana-basan, Akira. Jii-san ingin mengobrol dengan orang tuamu sebentar," ujar Hiashi sambil meletakkan cangkir teh hijaunya di atas nampan.

"Ja! Ayo kita berlatih, Akira-kun! Ganbatte ne!" seru Hanabi sambil berdiri, lalu menggandeng Akira yang juga telah berdiri di samping kakeknya. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan.

"Ganbatte, Akira-kun!" bisik Hinata memberi dukungan. Sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya bersemangat.

_**_ SKIP _**_

"Aku senang Akira tumbuh dengan baik. Aku bangga pada kalian," ujar Hiashi membuka pembicaraan. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlatih bersama bibinya di tengah ruangan.

"Arigatou, Tou-sama" ucap Neji lirih, tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk merespon pujian Hiashi. Tanpa sadar, jemarinya meraba mencari jemari lentik wanita di sampingnya. setelah menemukannya, dia meremas jemari itu dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Neji, karena selalu melindungi dan mencintai putriku," sejenak Hiashi menoleh ke arah pasangan muda Hyuuga sambil tersenyum tipis. Ketulusan terukir jelas dalam tatapan matanya pada putri dan menantunya.

"Tou-sama,"

"Tou-san...,"

Respon Neji dan Hinata bersamaan. Hiashi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Akira dan Hanabi yang masih berlatih. Sudut bibirnya mengukir senyum yang lebih lebar.

"Dan aku bersyukur, akhirnya kalian saling mencintai. Terima kasih, Hinata," lanjut Hiashi pelan.

"I-iie..., Tou-san...," bisik Hinata lirih. "Arigatou...," lanjutnya tak kalah lirih.

Sejenak tadi, Neji merasakan jemarinya diremas keras oleh istrinya. Mungkin untuk menyalurkan rasa gugup, atau bahagia, atau apapun sebutannya. Yang jelas, Hinata ingin pria tampan itu merasakan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan mendaftarkan Akira ke akademi?" tanya Hiashi kemudian.

"Kami akan mendaftarkannya pada periode ajaran baru tahun ini, Tou-sama," jawab Neji.

"Hn," Hiashi menggumam pelan. "Apakah kalian yakin? Tidakkah dia masih terlalu kecil?" tanya Hiashi ingin memastikan.

"Be-begitukah? Me-menurut Tou-san, ka-kapan waktu yang tepat?" tanya Hinata meminta pendapat sang ayah.

"Bagaimana jika tahun depan saja? Lagipula, jika dia tidak ada, rumah pasti akan sepi. Iya, kan?" tanya Hiashi retoris. Sudut bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis.

"To-Tou-san...," cicit Hinata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Andai saja dia melihat ekspresi wajah suaminya, dia pasti akan menemukan rona yang sama terlukis di wajah tirus yang tampan itu.

"Hn, baiklah! Mari kita berlatih, Neji!" ujar Hiashi sambil berdiri. "Hanabi! Akira! Kalian beristirahatlah!" perintah Hiashi dengan suara tenang.

"Hai, Tou-san," sahut Hanabi menghentikan byakugannya.

"Hai, Ojii-chan," pun Akira membungkukkan badan dengan sopan. "Arigatou, Hana-bachan," lanjutnya sambil menggandeng bibinya dan mengajaknya duduk di samping sang bunda.

Neji beranjak dari duduknya, mengikuti ayah mertuanya menuju ke tengah ruang latihan. Sejenak tadi, dia menyempatkan diri menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan lembut dan tersenyum kepada wanita berparas cantik itu.

"Ganbatte," bisik Hinata lirih. Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Ganbatte, Tou-chan!" seru Akira memberi semangat pada ayahnya.

"Hn, kau tidak mendukung kakekmu, eh? Akira?" cetus Hiashi dengan nada datar.

"Ga-ganbatte, Ojii-chan...," ujar Akira terbata-bata karena takut. Dia segera duduk di belakang ibunya, mencari tempat berlindung.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah anaknya yang sedang bersandar manja pada istrinya. Pada wajah polos bocah laki-laki itu terlukis ekspresi takut walau tak terlalu kentara. Sementara Hiashi memejamkam mata sambil tersenyum tipis.

_**_ SKIP _**_

Malam kian larut. Udara dingin kian menusuk. Salju turun dengan deras di luar sana. Menyelimuti bumi dengan hamparan permadani putih. Malam ini, Hinata menyiapkan tiga futon di dalam kamar. Anak semata wayangnya, Akira, merengek minta tidur bersama karena kedinginan.

Beberapa menit setelah berbaring, bocah kecil itu sudah terlelap. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih terjaga di samping kanan kirinya.

"Kawaii desu ne...," ujar Hinata lirih. Dia membelai kepala putranya dengan lembut.

"Hn, kawaii to shitashii," timpal Neji menambahi. Tersirat nada kesal dalam suara baritonnya.

"Neji-kun...," bisik Hinata kian lirih. Wanita itu tersenyum berusaha menenangkan emosi sang suami.

"Hhh...," Neji menghela nafas pelan.

"Neji-kun, arigatou ne...," ucap Hinata dengan suara lirih.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Neji, dengan suara tak kalah lirih.

"Terima kasih untuk..., mmh..., entahlah," jawab Hinata bingung sendiri. "Semuanya..., segalanya," lanjutnya ambigu.

Neji tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang bingung merangkai kata. Membuat Hinata menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Melihat ekspresi istrinya yang malu-malu, Neji menjadi ingin memanjakan wanita bersurai indigo itu.

Perlahan Neji menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Hinata. Walaupun di antara mereka ada Akira yang sudah terlelap, tapi itu tak cukup untuk menghalangi interaksi intens yang terjalin dari tatapan mata kedua sosok berbeda gender yang saling mencintai tersebut.

Hinata pun ikut mendekat, seakan terseret medan magnet yang tercipta dari pesona pria tampan yang sedang membelai helaian halus indigonya. Tak mau membuang waktu, Neji segera mengecup bibir mungil Hinata. Pelan, lembut, tapi penuh hasrat. Membuat wanita berwajah ayu itu memejamkan kedua matanya, meresapi kasih sayang yang sedang diberikan suaminya.

Menginginkan lebih, secara naluriah Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia bahkan membuka bibirnya, seakan meminta Neji untuk memberikan kehangatan yang lebih nyata. Merasakan respon penuh gairah dari Hinata, perlahan Neji meraih kepala Hinata. Tanpa ragu menekannya hingga kecupan mereka dengan cepat berubah menjadi ciuman panas, tapi basah.

"Mmmhh..., mmh..., nghh...," desahan keras Hinata terredam menjadi gumaman pelan.

Mendengar rintihan sang istri, Neji malah semakin berani. Lidahnya membelai bibir bawah Hinata dengan lembut, begitu pelan tanpa tekanan. Namun hal ini justru membuat Hinata lebih terangsang.

"Enghh..., Neji~ ..., mmh...," Hinata mendesahkan nama sang suami saat bibirnya sempat terlepas sesaat tadi.

Takut sang anak terbangun, Neji segera mengunci kembali daging berkulit super sensitif itu dengan ciuman, bahkan lebih dalam. Membuat Hinata berusaha meronta karena mendadak sesak nafas. Merasakan ketegangan pada tubuh langsing Hinata, akhirnya Neji melepaskan bibir mungil itu dari jeratan bibir tipisnya.

"Hhh..., hhh..., hhh...," Hinata berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin walau dengan terengah-engah. "Neji-kun..., mmh..., i-ini sudah larut. Mari kita tidur...," ajak Hinata sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh langsingnya hingga wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hn..., oyasumi ne, Hinata-chan...," ujar Neji sambil kembali meraih kepala Hinata, lalu mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Oyasumi, Neji-kun...," Hinata membalas kecupan itu dengan ciuman lembut pada bibir tipis Neji.

"Hn, jangan memancingku lagi, Nyonya Hyuuga. Atau kau ingin memberikan adik untuk Akira?" bisik Neji sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Eh?! Ne-Neji-kun...," Hinata mendadak gugup. "A-ada Akira di sini...," lanjut Hinata mengingatkan Neji.

"Kalau begitu, jika besok Akira tidur di kamarnya sendiri...," Neji berhenti bersuara, menelan ludah menahan gairah. "Kau harus bersiap-siap karena aku pasti akan melakukannya, Nyonya Hyuuga...," bisik Neji lirih, tepat di telinga Hinata.

Akhirnyaaaaa...selesai jugaaaaa...!

Makasih buat the readers & reviewers yang udah setia menunggu sekuel terakhir dari kisah THE HYUUGA'S...

Thank you, arigatou, xie xie, hamsa hamnida, mercier, gracias, syukron, hatur nuhun, matur nuwun, terima kasih...pake banget banget banget...!

Semoga endingnya sesuai dengan harapan kalian...hehehe...

Ja, Neji-kun, Hina-chan..., kore de saigo da...! Arigatou gozaimasu...! #bows

Neji: Hn...

Hinata: Do-dou ita, Ulie-chan...

Well then, last but not least, thank you so much for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

We'll see you in another story of NejiHina a.s.a.p. (hopefully)

Luv ya, minna...!


End file.
